<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get A Room by benoitblanc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022940">Get A Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc'>benoitblanc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Ransom and Reader and engaged, TW Food and Eating, Thrombey’s arguing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ransom and Reader are pissing off the family with their PDA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ransom Drysdale/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get A Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had an idea of Ransom feeding his S/O his cookies so here we are. Also for context the cookies Ransom are in the movies are Biscoff’s, which are rectangular . I’m pretty sure I mention that somewhere</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course you could feel the wandering eyes of the Thrombey family as your head rested against the chest of your fiancee, Ransom, your body placed on his lap as an arm was wrapped around your face. You could always feel their stares when you were with Ransom, comments about how ‘You shouldn’t be with someone like him’ and ‘He’s not a good person’, but you could especially feel them when he was being affectionate - which he was. </p><p>    “I’m hungry,” You mumbled, burying your face in Ransom’s neck. You’d been listening to him eating those damned cookies for the past ten minutes, and he wasn’t sharing. Granted, you hadn’t asked for one. </p><p>    “Well, you should have said something sooner.” He commented, and you could hear the smirk in his voice. But he pulled out a cookie, you could hear the wrapper, and you went to take it out of his hand but he retracted his arm rather quickly - leaving your pouting face in his wake. </p><p>    “Let me take care of you, baby.” He mumbled, slowly bringing the cookie back to your face and holding it in front of your mouth.</p><p>    You took a bite of the food in front of you, which caused the smirk on Ransom’s face to grow larger but, at this point in your relationship, you were used to that sort of thing. </p><p>    You took another bite, and this continued until the cookie was gone, a satisfied smile covering your face. </p><p>    “Thank you, Ransom.” You teased, going to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth but ending up kissing him regularly because the little shit turned his head, obviously on purpose, as you could hear him set down the package of cookies and tangle his, now free, hand in your hair as he drew your face closer to his. </p><p>    The two of you had been so lost in each other (well, you had, Ransom knew exactly what he was doing; not that he didn’t enjoy kissing you, just that he liked pissing his family off) that you hadn’t remembered that you were in the same room as the rest of Ransom’s family.</p><p>    That was, until you heard Walt clearing his throat and Meg saying, “Oh for fucks sake!”. You pulled back from Ransom, feeling a burning heat in your cheeks as you met the eyes of your soon-to-be in-law’s. </p><p>    “It was one thing that you were sitting on him, do you two have to do that in front of us? There are bedrooms in this house, you know.” Piped in Richard, sitting in the chair across from you and Ransom.</p><p>    “There’s no cookies in the bedroom.” Ransom said, a clear cocky tone in his voice, as he pulled another butter rectangular cookie from the package, feeling extra satisfaction as you played into his game and took a bite from the cookie, leaning back against him again. </p><p>    “You know what? I take back what I said, you’re great for each other.” Joni commented, referring to her past comments about how you shouldn’t ‘degrade yourself’ by being with Ransom. “You’re both little shits.” She responded, irritation present in her voice. </p><p>    “Are we?” Ransom teased again, continuing to feed you the cookie absentmindedly. “Can you watch your language? My son is here.” Walt said, pointing a finger at Joni. </p><p>    Which, of course, prompted Meg to start talking about how ‘his son has said much worse than that’.</p><p>    As a routine argument began to ensue, you <br/>turned your head back to look at Ransom, “Do you see what you started?” You questioned, quietly. “I think you mean what we started.” Ransom responded, playfully. </p><p>    You sighed, which didn’t meet your smiling face as you pressed another kiss to the corner of your mouth and leaned into Ransom - at least you were going to fit in with the family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed, have a nice day/night/morning !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>